


A Brief Recount of Life and Death - 1990

by swannkings



Series: Portrait of Imogen Swift [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Harry Potter: Hogwarts Mystery (Video Game)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canonical Character Death, Epistolary, Father-Daughter Relationship, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Hogwarts Sixth Year, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-23
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22856353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/swannkings/pseuds/swannkings
Summary: A letter from Imogen's father following the death of a friend.
Series: Portrait of Imogen Swift [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1112277
Kudos: 4





	A Brief Recount of Life and Death - 1990

**Author's Note:**

> I haven’t yet played through HPHM Year 6, Chapter 18 - but I’m aware of what happens and to whom. Having experienced a recent death of a loved one myself, I felt obligated to write this.

Pip,

Circumstance finds us in unfortunate reunion. I only wish I could be there. When you were only a wee thing all of life's troubles could be mended by holding you in my arms. Imagining where your mind is now is unconscionable, though I do assume it is not a very kind place. We share troubles, you and I, and it should go without saying that our sensitivities to cruelty in the world are one in the same. Death is a mighty thing -- one that never comes easy, whether it be chosen or cast upon unwillingly. It is the snuffing of a flame, a stone dropped in a river. What you may be feeling -- anger, sadness, helplessness -- is your heart's way of trying to recover. Recovery also does not come easy, but it will find you.

When your brother left us, we told you he had gone away on a trip. We knew you read the papers and heard the gossip -- remember Kitty James? Her mother insisted you apologise for walloping her right on the nose. What struck your mother and I was how well you seemed to handle Jacob’s departure. ‘Stoic’ is the word she used. When she was bedridden for days at a time we would cook for her, and you would bring her flowers from the back of Mrs Avery’s garden, read to her fairytales at bedtime, and you never complained, never cried. All you wanted was to make things better, ease our suffering. It was failure on our part as your parents to misunderstand your attempt at controlling the situation for maturity.

It is okay for you to feel, my dear. To be afraid, to weep, to hurt, to need others. From all your letters and tales it is evident you are well loved. Let your friends be there for you when we cannot. Though your troubles weigh heavy, to bear them alone is the quickest way to despair. The further you wade into that darkness the harder it is to resurface.

Life remains, Imogen. Do not let guilt rule you.

All my love,

Dad


End file.
